Did you like my present?
by meshi-chan
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang hubungan battery antara Sawamura Eijun dan Miyuki Kazuya yang terjadi di lapangan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pertandingan baseball SMA di Jepang baru-baru ini. Oneshot.


Disclaimer : I do not own Diamond no Ace. It belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

A/N : Akhirnya nulis Daiya versi Bahasa Indonesia! Ini bener-bener tulisan iseng setelah baca ulang review pertandingan prefektural 'Road to Koshien 2015' kemarin, pertandingan SMA Meiden vs. SMA Chuukyou dan ini ada beberapa adegan yang terjadi di pertandingan tersebut www

* * *

Did you like my present?

* * *

" _Time!_ " seru Miyuki Kazuya sambil melepas pelindung wajah catcher miliknya dan mulai berlari kecil menuju _mound_ dimana sang _pitcher_ di _inning_ tersebut, Sawamura Eijun, berdiri dengan tatapannya terarah ke papan skor raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di belakang lapangan.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan skor di papan itu, Bakamura" Jentikan jari Miyuki menyadarkan sang _pitcher_. Eijun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Miyuki dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kita hanya butuh satu _out_ lagi, setelah itu kita akan memberi perlawan ofensif kepada mereka"

"Tetapi.. Kita kehilangan tiga angka.. Tim mereka mencetak 3 HR di _inning_ pertama.. Dan kita belum bisa membalas mereka—" ucap Eijun sambil mengusap bola di tangannya ke _mitt_ -nya. Ekspresi khawatir dan sedikit takut menghiasi wajah yang biasanya ceria itu.

Ketika Eijun berkata seperti itu, cengiran di wajah sang Miyuki Kazuya melebar. Diletakkannya helm _catcher_ miliknya di kepala Eijun dan menekannya pelan, membuat Eijun terkejut, serta kesal, akan perbuatan Miyuki.

"Oi! Kapten! Maksud perbuatanmu tadi apa—" sebelum Eijun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Miyuki memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan berkata dengan nada santai,

"Kita akhiri dulu _inning_ ini. Aku ingin kau percaya kepadaku. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu hadiah." Bisik Miyuki sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan _mitt_ miliknya. Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlari keluar dari _mound_ menuju _catcher box_. Eijun mengernyitkan alisnya, heran.

Namun, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mempercayai sang kapten. Eijun melihat kearah sinyal tangan yang diminta oleh Miyuki. Samar-samar, Eijun mendengar teriakan teman-teman _infielder_ dan _outfielder_ yang mendukungnya.

 _Sebuah fastball sedikit ke kiri. Usahakan yang kencang._ Begitulah isyarat yang diberikan oleh sinyal tangan dari Miyuki yang berjongkok di _catcher box_ , sekitar 18 meter dari tempat Eijun berdiri. Eijun mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia menyetujui strategi tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki kanannya, memutar pinggangnya dan melempar bola menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemuda itu mendongak setelah bunyi bola beradu dengan _catcher mitt_ yang terdengar nyaring itu mencapai ke telinganya.

"STRIKE!" teriakan itu membuat para penonton berteriak riuh. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak _homerun_ di _inning_ pertama tadi, tim Seidou benar-benar memperkuat pertahanan mereka, tim tersebut tidak mengizinkan tim lawan untuk mencetak angka dengan mudahnya kembali. Memang mereka tertinggal tiga angka, namun perlawanan yang mereka berikan justru membuat penonton mulai mendukung tim dari Tokyo tersebut.

Eijun dan para tim Seidou berlari menuju _dugout_ sementara beberapa orang membantu Miyuki untuk melepas perlengkapan _catcher_ miliknya. Setelah terlepas dari perlengkapannya, Miyuki mengambil _bat_ dan memakai helm biru dengan huruf 'S' berwarna merah. Pemuda itu berbicara sebentar dengan Kataoka, sang pelatih, sebelum berlajan ke lapangan.

" _Pemukul keempat, catcher. Miyuki Kazuya._ " Suara sang MC terdengar ke seluruh penjuru stadium. Tim _brass band_ SMA Seidou mulai memainkan lagu 'Nerai Uchi', sementara para anggota tim baseball yang di berada tribun mulai menggunakan atribut mereka dan berteriak menyemangati sang _catcher_ , sementara tim _cheerleader_ mulai menari, semua dilakukan untuk menyemangati sang kapten yang tengah berjalan menuju _batter box_.

Sementara itu, Eijun berdiri di pinggir _dug out_ , bersama Furuya dan Haruichi, mengamati gerak gerik sang kapten.

"Hei, Harucchi. Miyuki-senpai tadi berkata ia akan memberiku hadiah. Maksudnya apa ya?" tanya Eijun sambil menoleh ke pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Haruichi terdiam sebentar sebelum memandang sosok Miyuki yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk memukul bola yang akan dilempar sang _pitcher_ dari tim lawan.

Bibir Haruichi menyinggungkan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya langsung, Ei-chan?" tanya Haruichi sambil menunjuk Miyuki. Eijun mengikuti arah telunjuk Haruichi dengan ekspresi heran.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya mengejutkan.

Pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di _batter box_ itu menyeringai sebelum mengayunkan _bat_ -nya dan memutar pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bola yang dilempar sang _pitcher_ itu berhasil terpukul dan melambung tinggi di udara. Eijun bisa merasakan bahwa ratusan pasang mata memandang bola yang melambung tersebut.

Sampai bola itu akhirnya terjatuh di tribun penonton yang duduk di bawah papan skor.

" _HA-_ _HAITAA*!_ " sang MC berteriak dengan nada terkejut dan terkesima. Tepuk tangan riuh dan sorakan bergembira mulai menyelimuti stadiun yang terletak di prefektur Hyogo tersebut. Sambil berlari melewati tiga _base_ , Miyuki mengacungkan tangannya tinggi sampai ia tiba di _home plate_ dan disambut oleh Maezono yang mengajaknya melakukan _tos_.

Sesampainya sang _catcher_ di _dugout_ , pemain lain menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya selamat, semua dilakukan dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka masing-masing. Miyuki melewati Eijun yang berdiri tercengang, dan herannya, pemuda itu terdiam.

Pemuda berkacamata itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang _pitcher_ dan bertanya dengan nada khas miliknya, "Kau suka hadiah yang aku berikan tadi, Bakamura?" lengkap dengan cengiran menyebalkan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Tetapi, jujur saja. Eijun sangat menyukai hadiah yang diberikan oleh sang kapten kepadanya- kepada seluruh _pitcher_ tim SMA Seidou. Sebuah angka yang dihasilkan dari solo HR adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang kapten, seorang _catcher_ , seorang _cleanup batter_ untuk mereka semua. Eijun membiarkan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

*Haita : Arti kasarnya sih berarti 'masuk'. Tetapi kalau di _term_ baseball Jepang, artinya itu 'homerun'.

AHAHAHAHA banyak banget istilah baseball internasional jadi banyak deh yang di italic cry. Anyway, my first Indonesia Daiya Fanfiction! Sedikit rehat dari 'The ABC of A Battery' karena ternyata sampai sekarang tugas saya belum tersentuh juga cry Ini implisit Miyusawa tapi yang saya sengaja sajikan adalah sebuah adegan real life yang terjadi di pertandingan yang saya tonton baru-baru ini. Ah tuh kan jadi banyak curhat

Btw ini mungkin agak berdedikasi untuk seiyuu favorite saya yaitu Ohsaka Ryota, yang menyuarakan Eijun juga! Beliau mulai hari ini umurnya 29 tahun! Walau muka dan suara berkata masih muka anak SMA AHAHAHA/no

Anyway review dan tolong suruh saya cepat menyelasaikan tugas agar bisa melanjutkan menulis di sela-sela writer's block akut ini orz


End file.
